Ella es mia
by fonosinaudio
Summary: Entre Rachel y Quinn todo seguiría igual que el año anterior, pero llegó una nueva chica.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me perteneces, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena Fox.**

El último año comenzaba para los chicos de glee, y las cosas no parecían diferentes a como terminó el año al estar todos sentados en la sala del glee club. Puck seguía con Lauren, Tina y Mike, Santana y Britany seguían ocultando lo que tenían (por decisión de Santana, por supuesto), Kurt y Blaine, Rachel y Finn, Mercedes y Sam (los chicos les habían contado a sus amigos acerca de su relación en la fiesta de fin de año que dio puck) y por último Quinn seguía sola. Sí, las cosas parecían que seguirían igual hasta que Mr Schuster entra a la sala del coro.  
>-Hola chicos, espero que hayan descansado en sus vacaciones, porque este año debemos enfocarnos ganar como sea las nacionales.<br>Nadie Escuchaba al profesor, todos dirigieron sus ojos a la muchacha que lo acompañaba. Era una chica de pelo castaño, linda piel y ojos verdes, se vestía bien, tenía un lindo cuerpo y sonrisa, lo sabían porque al parecer la chica sonreía al estar nerviosa.  
>-Ella es Audra, se trasladó a la escuela este año, pertenecía al glee club de su escuela y luego de hacer una audición hace una hora y quedar gratamente sorprendido, me es un gran agrado presentarle al nuevo miembro de new directions- dijo Schuster.<br>Audra les brindó una gran sonrisa y todos se acercaron a saludarla con gran entusiasmo, Excepto Rachel que parecía algo curiosa o preocupada, nunca se sabe con esta chica. Audra les cantó la misma canción que mr schuster a los chicos del coro y todos quedaron fascinados, realmente tenía una gran voz, hasta Rachel tuvo que reconocerlo, pero luego de escucharla, no se sentía amenazada, sino más bien cómoda con su presencia, pensó que podrían ser buenas amigas.

Al día siguiente a la hora de almuerzo Rachel se encontraba en el auditorio cantando sola, cuando escuchó pasos al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que Audra estaba escuchándola.  
>-Hola Audra, me asustaste, pero no te culpo que no hayas anunciado tu llegada, es muy fácil que la gente se quede sin palabras al escucharme cantar-dijo Rachel.<p>

-wow, por dos cosas. Primero tu voz realmente es increíble, enserio te felicito. Y segundo, ¿siempre eres así de egocéntrica?- dijo Audra en tono de broma. Al ver una sonrisa de parte de Audra, Rachel rió.

-Creo que sí, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es sólo por mi personalidad competitiva inculcada por mis padres-A esto Audra soltó una carcajada- También déjame felicitarte, tienes una voz muy bonita y bien trabajada.

-mm gracias supongo. Y ¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que todo estaban en el casino a esta hora.  
>-Me gusta este lugar, lo extrañé durante el verano, así que quise dar una vuelta por acá y tú?<br>-Recorría la escuela, aún no conocía el auditorio, así que quise dar una vuelta por acá-dijo imitando a Rachel, ambas rieron.  
>-Me gustaría ofrecerte mi amistad Audra, sé lo difícil que es no tener a nadie con quién hablar cuando se es nuevo o algo inadaptado como es en mi caso<p>

-¿Por qué inadaptado?, ¿tienes un verdugo que te acosa constantemente? Sin uno de esos no te puedes considerar uno- dijo riendo

-A decir verdad, la tenía. No sé cómo está nuestra relación en estos momentos, ya que aún no hemos cruzado palabras, en realidad mi relación con Quinn es difícil, a veces tenemos nuestros momentos. Pero algo me hace pensar que siente rechazo hacia mí por alguna razón. Puede que sea porque le robé el novio, es dos oportunidades, por favor no te hagas una mala imagen de mí, nunca quise hacerle daño a ella, de hecho me encantaría ser su amiga, verla feliz-respiro- Quinn no se sabe valorar por lo que es, ella se merece a la mejor persona de todas a su lado, pero ella aún no se da cuenta, tiene una terrible obsesión por la popularidad, y por la aceptación del resto. Yo sólo digo, ella es la chica más linda que he visto, buena la verdad tú también eres una de ellas- Audra se sonrojo- pero Quinn es más que eso.  
>Audra se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, no sabía que decir al respecto. Se sentía confundida por la situación, porque a)¿En qué momento Rachel respiraba? b) ¿Por qué una pregunta tan simple se transformó en una descripción de Quinn? c) ¿Tenía Rachel un enamoramiento por Quinn? d) ¿Rachel estaba hablando con ella, o simplemente estaba discutiendo con ella misma en voz alta?<p>

-Así que….Tú y Quinn no se llevan del todo bien?  
>-Como te explicaba, es complicado…<br>- En fin- dijo Audra un tanto consternada- Acepto con gusto tu ofrecimiento de amistad, me hará bastante alguien con quien hablar o pasar el rato, no conozco a nadie acá.

Rachel entusiasma la abrazó y se dirigieron juntas a la sala del coro.

Cuando entraron a la sala, estaban casi todos ya ahí, Rachel se dirigió directo donde estaba sentado Finn y le dijo que se sentaría con Audra (el tener una nueva amiga, entusiasmaba mucho a esta chica) Finn asintió con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica que la acompañaba. Luego de unos minutos entró Santana, Britanny y Quinn, la relación entre estás chicas había vuelto a ser muy unidas luego de las nacionales. De inmediato Quinn notó que Rachel no estaba sentada con Finn sino que con Audra, "quizás han tenido una pelea" pensó, pero al notar la sonrisa que se dieron entre ellos, descarto la idea y se sentó.  
>El verano para Quinn fue muy parecido al resto de los veranos, salir con santana y britanny, ir a algunas fiestas de puck, bañarse en su piscina, la única diferencia es que este verano Quinn por alguna razón extrañaba los comentarios ridículos y egocéntricos de Rachel, después del baile de promoción la miraba de forma diferente, no era tan molesta, pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse de esto, este era su año y debía volver a la cima y eso implícitamente involucraba ser molesta con Rachel.<p>

Audra noto la miraba que dio Quinn a Rachel antes de sentarse, lo cual despertó su curiosidad, así que decidió prestarle más atención.  
>En cuanto el señor schuster entro, preguntó si alguien quería cantar alguna canción. De inmediato Rachel levantó la mano, por lo cual el profesor le dio la indicación de que pasara adelante.<br>-Compañeros me gustaría cantar…-Puedes simplemente cantar de una vez y no dar un discurso cada vez que quieres hacerlo- la interrumpió Quinn  
>Audra miró la situación con cautela, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan antipática con una persona que haces unos minutos tenía toda su atención.<br>-Ignorando el comentario poco apropiado de Quinn, me gustaría cantar Stand by me, para darle la bienvenida a Audra como se lo merece.  
>Al escuchar su nombre Audra despertó de sus pensamientos, y le sonrió a Rachel sin dejar de notar como el rostro de Quinn se tensó.<p>

Mientras Rachel cantaba, Quinn no entendía cómo en sólo dos días podía tratar, mirar y cantar así para una extraña, sentía que le quería partir la cara, esa misma cara que en estos momentos miraba a Rachel con simpatía.  
>Al terminar la canción Rachel se dirigió a abrazar a Audra. Quinn no pudo evitar decir algo.<br>-Podrían para con los abrazos y seguir con la clase- dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado, pero Audra notó de inmediato que Quinn estaba celosa, aunque quizás ni ella lo sabía. Audra había estado en un colegio privado de mujeres, sabía lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, lo que no entendía era como nadie en este club lo había notado antes, ¡era tan obvio! Quinn era una pressed lemon y le gustaba Rachel, eso era seguro.  
>-Quinn, entiendo que estés entusiasmada con tu último año, pero creo que Rachel está siendo muy tierna, me encantó la canción (dijo mirando a Rachel), creo que me deberías enseñar después de clases como mantener así las notas Rachel y quizás un helado, yo invito.- dijo Audra mirando de reojo a Quinn, notando que los celos se la comían.<br>-Sí- dijo Rachel abrazando nuevamente a Audra.  
>Quinn miró hacía al frente, mirando de reojo toda la clase. Rachel también miraba a Quinn con algo de pena. Ella realmente pensó que este año las cosas serían distintas con Quinn.<br>"Hacer que estas dos se den cuenta que se gustan, será muy divertido" pensó Audra mientras miraba a Rachel y Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphi y a la cadena Fox.**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, se pasaron (:

Al terminar el día, Quinn fue a dejar sus libros al casillero, quería regresar luego a casa, su día no había sido muy bueno. Se sentía extraña y de seguro con un baño de tina ordenaría bien sus pensamientos. Un dulce hola la sacó de su nube. Al levantar la vista vio a Audra sacando algo de su casillero, que coincidentemente se encuentra dos más allá del de ella y al lado del de Rachel.  
>-Hola- dijo Quinn con amargura.<br>-Así que, no hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos formalmente, soy Audra- dijo sonriendo.  
>- "ya sé tu nombre"-pensó –Soy Quinn<br>-Ya lo sé, Rachel me habló de ti  
>-Rachel? Y qué te dijo de mi Berry? Quinn sentía curiosidad, pero trató de sonar indiferente.<br>Audra no alcanzó a contestar y Rachel apareció en la escena.  
>-Hola Quinn, ¿Audra estás lista?<br>-Sí, Quinn fue un gusto- dijo sonriendo  
>Quinn se sentía más irritada que al principio, si es que era posible. Al verse alejar a las chicas, caminó rápido al estacionamiento. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Berry de mí? No era que le importara mucho, obviamente, pero siempre es bueno saber lo que hablan de ti ¿no?<p>

Al llegar a su casa, hizo lo pensado. Tomó algunas sales, llenó la bañera y puso música relajante en su ipod. Ahora a lo importante- pensó- ¿Por qué Rachel habla de ella con esa tonta niña nueva? ¿Habrá dicho muchas cosas malas? Aunque Rachel no es así, ella no habla mal de la gente, ella es adorable, buena persona, con una increíble voz y por sobre todo linda, muy linda, espera ¿Qué?- se hundió en el agua- ok, tenemos un problema aquí.

Por otra parte estaban Audra y Rachel tomando helados veganos sentadas en una banca del parque.  
>-Así que, ¿estás enamorada de Finn?- preguntó Audra.<br>-Eso creo, la verdad es que él era todo lo que quería, o lo que creía que quería, pero últimamente he pensado mucho en ello. ¿No se supone que al estar enamorada tienes que sentir mariposas todo el tiempo, o imaginar un futuro junto a esa persona? Yo no me siento así, cuando termine la escuela, viajaré a New York y él se quedará acá, pero no siento pena. Lo quiero mucho, pero a veces siento que confundí todo el apoyo que me daba al ser mi amigo, el único que tuve durante mucho tiempo, con amor.  
>- ¿Y Quinn?- preguntó Audra. Rachel en ese instante quedó desconcertada, pero notaba que su cara ardía por alguna razón.<br>-¿Qué pasa con Quinn?  
>-¿Quinn? dije Finn Rachel….(Ella no lo había hecho, pero que ambos nombres se pareciera fonéticamente, así que Audra no dudo en ocuparlo a su favor) por qué hablas de Quinn, pensé que no se llevaban bien- dijo con cara de confundida- te pregunté que qué pasa con Finn, qué siente él.<br>Rachel moría de la vergüenza, ¿por qué había escuchado Quinn? quizás Quinn se estaba acordando de ella y sus poderes psíquicos lo detectaron, aunque esa idea es casi imposible. Opción dos se estaba volviendo loca o peor aún, su oído estaba fallando y pondría en jaque su carrera.  
>-Oh, sí, lo siento. ÉL dice que me ama, aunque yo también se lo he dicho, aunque hace mucho que ya no lo hago, ya sabes por lo que te contaba.<br>- Así que…¿por qué recordaste a Quinn? al notar lo nerviosa que se puso Rachel Audra sonrió. ¡BINGO! pensó- olvídalo, sólo estaba bromeando, anda te iré a dejar a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn aparcó en el estacionamiento y notó que Audra estaba en la puerta esperando a alguien, con una rosa en su mano. Bajó rápidamente y se acercó a ella.  
>-Hola Audra- saludó con una gran sonrisa, debía hacerlo si es que quería saber lo Berry había dicho de ella.<br>-Hola Quinn, ¿linda mañana no crees?  
>¿Por qué está tan contenta?-pensó- Sí, lo es. ¿Esperas a alguien Audra?<br>En realidad Audra la esperaba a ella, la noche anterior medito sus pasos a seguir y este era uno de ellos. Ahora debía mentir, pero es una mentira piadosa y por el bien de la humanidad pensó (sí, puede ser algo dramática)  
>-Sí, a Rachel. La verdad es que quería agradecerle el buen rato que me hizo pasar ayer por la tarde. Ella es tan divertida y tierna, siento que la podría abrazar todo el tiempo.<br>La cara de Quinn se tensó, pero no podía decir nada, necesitaba saber qué había dicho Rachel de ella.  
>-Si tú lo dices, hablando de Berry ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de mí?<br>-¿De ti?- Dijo con escepticismo- Ah sí, claro. Para serte sincera no lo recuerdo bien, Rachel tiene una voz tan dulce que a veces no puedo prestar completa atención a lo que dice, pero creo que era algo de que te merecías a la mejor persona al lado tuyo.  
>Quinn sentía ganas de golpearle la cara a esta chica por estúpida y olvidar lo que Rachel habla de ella y de saltar de alegría, porque para Rachel ella era genial, o algo así. Estamos en un país libre, cada uno piensa lo que quiere.<br>Sonó el timbre  
>-Me tengo que ir Audra, adiós. Con eso Quinn se alejó y se dirigió a su clase de literatura.<br>Esta chica realmente era molesta y..sus pensamientos se disiparon al ver a Rachel entrar, con una rosa roja en su mano y una gran sonrisa, como si fuera la persona más feliz de la tierra, porque una estúpida chica, le dio una estúpida rosa- pensó.

Si Rachel no era algo, eso era tonta. Notó de inmediato que Quinn la miraba con una mezcla de enojó y frustración, pero como era Quinn de seguro era la primera. Rachel entró en pánico al notar que el único asiento desocupado era al lado de Quinn, vamos ¿Desde cuándo los alumnos llegan todos antes que ella? Se acercó a Quinn y le pidió permiso con la mirada para sentarse. Quinn quitó sus cuadernos y Rachel se sentó.  
>Quinn decidió terminar con el silencio incómodo.<br>-Linda rosa, ¿cumples mes con Finn? – Era una jugada astuta preguntar eso pensó, era algo cortés, y a la vez algo desinteresada, aunque sabía perfectamente que Finn no le había dado esa rosa.  
>-Oh no, Audra me la dio, dijo que en su casa habían rosas y que quería agradecerme la tarde de ayer, me pareció un gesto muy dulce- dijo sonriendo.<br>-Estúpida Audra  
>-¿Qué Quinn?<br>-Nada, ¿Te divertiste ayer?  
>-Sí, es bueno tener una tarde de chicas. Creo que pasar tiempo con Audra me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales no había querido darme cuenta hasta ahora- le dijo con una mirada de tristeza. Cosa que Quinn hubiese notado, de no ser por estar pensando en ¡cómo era posible que Audra llevaba menos de una semana y ya estaba haciendo pensar a Rachel acerca de cómo lleva su vida!, realmente estaba empezando a odiar a esta chica.<br>Quinn no alcanzó a responder nada porque llegó el profesor. Al terminar la clase Rachel y Quinn se dirigieron juntas al glee club. Audra ya estaba allí, así que al notar que ambas chicas entraron juntas no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque de inmediato al entrar se separaron, Quinn se fue con Santana y Rachel con Finn, no sin antes dirigirle una gran sonrisa a Audra, cosa que Quinn notó y puso mala cara.

Mientras que el señor Schuster hablaba de la tarea de esta semana Audra notó algo muy importante, Rachel miraba a Quinn con añoranza mientras que posaba su hombro en una chica con rasgos latinos- Sonrió- Necesito hablar con Santana- pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descarga de responsabilidad, los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphi y a la cadena Fox.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias (:**

  
>Santana caminaba directo a su casillero cuando fue detenida por Aura que se paró al frente de ella.<p>

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? Sal de mi camino chica nueva.

-Santana, Hola soy Audra, sé que no hemos hablado nunca, pero necesito que me ayudes.- Santana rió

-Y por qué razón yo te ayudaría?

-Porque sé por lo que he visto que Quinn es tu amiga, y me imagino que quieres verla feliz.. - Santana se puso sería y habló.

-¿Qué pasa con Quinn? – Se sentía curiosa de cierta forma. La verdad es que Ella quería mucho a Quinn, aunque lo negaría si se lo preguntaban.

-La verdad es que he notado que tu amiga tiene un cierto flechazo por Rachel y tengo mis razones para pensar que es mutuo. –Santana rió tan fuerte que los estudiantes que pasaban las miraron con curiosidad.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿me estás tratando de decir que Quinn y Berry están enamoradas?

-No sé si estén "enamoradas", sólo sé que se gustan mucho, o por lo menos Quinn. No sé qué tan profundos son los sentimientos de Rachel- dijo Aura susurrando.

Santana se puso a pensar: Quinn ha humillado a Rachel siempre que ha podido, los dibujos pornográficos en el baño, las malas palabras, los gritos. ¿Cómo alguien que quería a otro alguien podía comportarse de esa manera? Espero un momento, ¿Quinn de verdad dibujaba dibujos de Rachel desnuda?, eso no es para nada heterosexual, Oh dios mío esta chica podría tener razón, ¡Y lo peor de todo es que yo no me di cuenta antes!

-Ok, imaginándonos que lo que dices es cierto, ¿Cómo es que yo podría ayudarte? Y ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo en voz baja Santana.

- La verdad es que he notado que en cuanto más cerca estoy de Rachel, Quinn se pone más celosa. Pero en la sala de coro me di cuenta de otra cosa. Cuando Quinn estaba apoyada en tu hombro, Rachel miraba triste hacía donde estaban, entonces se me ocurrió.. Aura no pudo terminar cuando Santana la interrumpió.

-¿Quieres que yo le saque celos a Berry?

-Sí, algo así. Pero nada tan evidente, Rachel es muy inteligente, algo sutil.

-Antes de aceptar, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Dijo santana.

-Claro, pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?, ¿Qué ganas tú? ¿Te gusta el enano?

- La verdad es que necesito algo en que entretenerme, además Rachel es una chica muy dulce y me gustaría verla feliz, sé que no lo está ahora con Finn. Con esto gano quizás una buena amiga. Y NO, no me gusta Rachel, soy completamente heterosexual, por lo mismo no me da miedo a que la gente crea que soy gay, estoy muy segura de mi sexualidad.

-ok, creo que podría ser divertido. ¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir?

Audra Le dio una gran sonrisa y le empezó a decir su plan.

_

Al otro día Rachel llegaba a su clase de matemáticas cuando vio a Santana y Quinn sentadas al fondo. Santana al verla de inmediato tomó la mano de Quinn y le sonrió. Quinn no entendió lo que estaba haciendo Santana, pero cuando vio a Rachel, le devolvió la sonrisa a Santana, quizás esto podría poner un poquito celosa a Rachel o lo que sea pensó.

Rachel al ver esto sintió algo muy extraño en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. – ¿Por qué Santana y Quinn se tocan y se miran de esa forma?, yo no tengo muchas amigas, pero sé qué ese tipo de miradas no son normales, ¿estarán en algo? ¿Santana no se supone que "está" con Britt? Y de todos modos, Quinn es hetero, ¿no?- Se sentó mirando directo a la pizarra para no tener contacto visual con las niñas, se sentía incomoda y colérica al verlas juntas. 

En la parte de atrás del salón:  
>-¿Qué mierda fue eso Santana?- pregunto susurrando Quinn.<p>

-¿De qué hablas Quinn?- Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, ¿por qué tomaste mi mano y sonreíste de esa forma tan gay?

-Mira Quinn, sólo quería hacer enfadar al enano, tengo mis serias sospechas de que siente algo por ti, y quería divertirme un rato. No es nada importante.- dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Quinn, quería ver su expresión ante eso sin que fuera muy notorio.

-¿Qué estás hablando Santana? ¿Por qué crees que Ra-berry siente algo por mí? – dijo con demasiada impaciencia, eso era todo lo que necesitaba Santana para confirmar lo que Audra le había dicho, esto sí que sería divertido, pensó.

-Wow no pensé que te importaría tanto-dijo sonriendo- No lo sé, por la forma en que te mira. Ya me cansé de hablar de man-hands Quinn, supéralo. Sólo te advierto que quizás haga cosas por el estilo cuando mire ella, ya sabes, sólo por diversión.

Al oír que Santana nombró a Rachel de esa forma, sintió rabia con la latina y consigo misma, ¿cómo pudo decirle así a Rachel por tanto tiempo, sus manos con tan femeninas y suaves, lo sabe muy bien, no se ha olvidado de las veces en que en las coreografías por alguna razón muy extraña terminan tomándose de las manos. Pero al mismo tiempo no entendía por qué la Santana quería sacarle celos a Rachel, en realidad eso poco importa, ¿Rachel de verdad podía sentir algo por ella? ¿Qué pasa con Finn? ¿Rachel era lesbiana o bisexual? Y si era así, ¿sentía algo por Audra? Maldita sea, este día se estaba volviendo complicado.

Santana sonreía para sí misma al ver como Quinn estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Rachel Conversando con Finn cuando vio a Audra caminando hacía la sala de coro, se disculpó con Finn y la siguió, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

-Hola Audra, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Bien Rachel y el tuyo?

-Bien también creo, algo extraño en realidad.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-La verdad es que no sé, creo que Quinn y Santana están en algo.

-Y eso te importa porque…. –dijo Audra con curiosidad

-Por Britt , ella siempre ha sido dulce conmigo, y no me gustaría que le hicieran daño.- A pesar de que era cierto, sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

-Brittany, claro…. Creo que no deberías preocuparte por eso, si Santana y Quinn desean tener sexo en los vestuarios es problema de ellas…

La cara de Rachel de desfiguró, ¿Quinn estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Santana? Ok, ella podía tener la sospecha de que estaban en algo, pero el sexo es otro nivel para Rachel.

-Por qué dices eso, ¿las viste?

-Quizás, no estoy segura si eran ella, me puedo haber equivocado de rubia. Rachel, tengo que juntarme con un chico que me invitó a almorzar, ¿nos vemos en los ensayos?

ok, adiós Audra.

Rachel se quedó pensando, era obvio que Audra estaba diciendo eso en tono de broma no?, digo sonrió al decirlo. Pero ¿si era cierto? Si Quinn realmente estaba en algo con Santana, ¿eso quería decir que Quinn era lesbiana? Y si eso era así, ¿podría fijarse en ella?  
>Sólo hay una forma de que Rachel Berry salga de la duda, debía tener una charla con Quinn.<p>

¿LO CONTINUO?


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphi y a la cadena fox.**

**Gracias por los comentario, espero les guste el capítulo.**

Rachel Estaba decidida, debía hablar con Quinn ese mismo día, así que aprovechó la hora de almuerzo para esperarla en su casillero. Al verla caminar hacia ella, sintió un mar de mariposas, que no la dejaban respirar bien.

-Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?- lo dijo casi con un hilo de voz

-¿De qué Berry?- Quinn sentía que sus piernas le temblaban un poco, estaba tan nerviosa, pero no se lo podía demostrar a Rachel, no a ella.

-Quizás si vamos a un lugar más privado….me sentiría más a gusto, no creo que sea algo para hablarlo en el pasillo.

Quinn estaba oficialmente muriéndose, ¡RACHEL QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO A SOLAS!, era lo único que pasaba por su mente, bueno eso y otras cosas que prefiero no describir.

-Como quieras Berry.

Rachel decidió que el mejor lugar para hablar era el auditorio, ese lugar siempre estaba vacío, así que sería perfecto. Al llegar ahí ambas sentían nervios de compartir un tiempo a solas, aunque era claro que nada iba a pasar, la ansiedad les jugaba en contra.

-Así que, ¿De qué querías hablar? –pregunta Quinn

-Quinn, sé qué lo que diré quizás no te caiga bien, y creerás que no debo meterme en tus asuntos, pero soy la capitana del club glee, por ende es mi obligación mantener las relaciones de los clubers en paz.

La cara de Quinn era de desentendimiento total, no tenía idea para dónde iba Rachel con esto.

-No tengo la menor idea qué quieres decirme.

-Quinn tengo mis motivos para pensar que estás en algo con Santana, me ha llegado el rumor de que hacen cosas inadecuadas para el horario escolar en los camerinos, lo cual me parece completamente incorrecto.

En lo único que Quinn pensaba era que Rachel estaba completamente loca, y que existía un/a gran mentiroso, para decir tal cosa. Jamás le haría algo así a Britt, la chica era la persona más dulce e inocente que había conocido.

-Espera un momento, ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- dijo Quinn alterada.

-Quinn, no tienes por qué gritar, lo que intento decir es que si eso es cierto, te obligo a que pares ahora, ¡no puedes estar con Santana!

-¿Me estás OBLIGANDO a que para lo que tengo con Santana?, ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Rachel?

La cara de Rachel estaba roja de la rabia, Quinn acababa de confirmar lo que le dijo Audra, sentía ganas de llorar o gritar, aún no decidía bien cual.

-¿O sea que es cierto? ¡Tienes que parar con esto Quinn, ahora mismo!

-¡No te dije que fuera cierto, trataba de entender por qué en tu cabeza piensas que me puedes dar órdenes!

-¡No lo niegues, te escuche!

Un segundo, ¿Rachel está celosa?-pensó Quinn

-Y si fuera así, ¿por qué tendría que hacer lo que tú dices?-dijo Quinn en un tono coqueto.

Rachel quedó embobada, por el gesto de Quinn. Dios, Quinn tiene los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vida- pensó

-Ya te lo dije, soy la capitana del club glee. Todos sabemos que Santana tiene algo con Britt, no me parecería justo que le hicieran algo así. Además creo que te mereces algo mejor- dijo Rachel susurrando la última parte.

Quinn estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Tomó a Rachel y se escondieron detrás del telón, no quería que nadie las viera ahí, no antes de saber si en lo de la última parte se refería a ella o no.

-Creo que acá podemos conversar Tranquilas, nadie viene acá a esta hora.

-Nadie en su sano juicio vendría al auditorio en la hora de almuerzo, y con eso me refiero al enano Berry.

Rachel y Quinn reconocieron en seguida las voces, eran Audra y Santana. Al escuchar su nombre, Rachel quería decirle a Santana el por qué es importante trabajar la voz y que el auditorio es el mejor lugar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o salir de su escondite, Quinn la sujeto y tapo su boca atrayéndola hacía ella. La sensación de cercanía entre ambas, era increíble. Sus ojos se conectaron de manera inmediata, haciendo que sus pulsaciones se aceleran a un 100%.

-A pesar de que creo que no deberías llamar a Rachel de esa forma, no te traje aquí para eso. Creo que hiciste un muy buen trabajo con ella, la pobre estaba muerta de celos de sólo pensar que estabas con Quinn.

La cara de Rachel se transformó es rojo automáticamente, necesitaba que bajara una nave extraterrestre y la abdujeran o que dios mandara a un ángel a rescatarla, hasta Jesús era bienvenido a hacer algo, a pesar de que su religión no lo vanagloria como los cristianos.  
>Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡Rachel estaba celosa!, lo que quería decir que sentía algo por ella ¿no?<p>

-Que puedo decir, soy fabulosa en todo lo que hago. Quinn no se queda a tras de todas formas, le comenté que creían que Berry sentía algo por ella y casi la pude ver con corazones saliendo de su cabeza y todo ese tipo de cosas cursi. Tenías razón, a Quinn le gusta el enano. No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso antes.

-Santana, por favor. Si esto fuera una serie de televisión, estoy completamente segura que todo el mundo se habría dado cuenta de la tensión sexual entre ambas, son demasiado obvias. Quinn maltrata a Rachel al igual que un niño de kínder cuando le gusta una niña y Rachel, vamos Rachel le perdona todo. Me sorprende que aún después de todo lo que he escuchado que Quinn le ha hecho, sigua queriendo ser su "amiga".

Rachel y Quinn estaba en estado de shock. No era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo.

-Sí, yo tampoco entiendo al enano. En fin, ¿cuál son los pasos a seguir para que estas dos se den cuenta de que se gustan?, Te digo de inmediato que no estoy dispuesta a llevar a una cita o darle un beso a Quinn. Tengo a alguien que no me gustaría lastimar.

-No te preocupes, Brittany no saldrá lastimada de todo esto.- Santana se preguntaba si  
>era demasiado obvia al mirar a Britt- Te dije que con cosas sutiles, miradas, quizás un abrazo. Rachel es muy sensible, cualquier cosa extraña le afectará y terminará aceptando sus sentimientos hacía Quinn.<p>

-Ok, ahora me tengo que ir. Britt-Britt me está esperando para pasar un tiempo con ella.

-Sí, yo también quedé de juntar con un chico.

Diciendo esto, ambas salieron del auditorio en direcciones diferentes dejando a Rachel y Quinn solas nuevamente. Aún se encontraban una pegada a la otra con la mano de Quinn en la boca de Rachel. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y sus caras coloradas de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Quinn aún en shock.

Rachel la miro y luego miró la mano de Quinn en su boca, diciéndole con la mirada que la sacara para que pudiera hablar. Quinn al notar eso, volvió a sonrojarse por no notarlo y sacó su mano.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero Audra me tendrá que escuchar. ¡No puedo creer que haya inventado lo de los camerinos!

-¿Ella fue la que te dijo que yo tenía sexo con Santana ahí?

-Bueno, en realidad no dijo que fueras tú, dijo que estaba con una rubia…

-¿Y por eso pensaste que era yo? Rachel, Britt es mi amiga, jamás le haría eso, aparte Santana no es mi tipo.-inmediatamente después de decir esto, Quinn notó que fue un gran error, error el cual Rachel no pasó por alto.

-No, es complicado. Quinn eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es que Audra y Santana están en un plan ridículo para sacarnos celos mutuamente. ¿Es ridículo no?, tú no sientes nada por mí…

Quinn no sabía qué responder a esto. Era su oportunidad, su gran oportunidad de decirle a Rachel todo lo que había querido este último tiempo, pero ¿qué pasa si Rachel no siente lo mismo? Su presentimiento es que puede que sí. Se ha mostrado evidentemente celosa, ante su cercanía con Santana.

-¿Tú sientes algo por mi Rachel?

-Quinn, debo recordarte la importancia de los turnos cuando unos hace preguntas, yo te pregunté primero.

"Rachel no puede ser más adorable"-pensó Quinn.

-En realidad no me preguntaste nada, afirmaste que yo no sentía nada por ti, por ende la que debe responder eres tú.

Rachel sentía que no podía respirar, Quinn no se había movido desde que las Audra y Santana habían entrado al auditorio, estaban tan cerca que sus piernas temblaban y como si eso fuera poco, le estaba preguntando si sentía algo por ella. ¡Claro que sentía cosas por Quinn! pero, ¿Dónde se había ido su voz? Trató de responder, pero las palabras no salían y antes de darse cuenta su boca estaba en la de Quinn (tomó nota mental de ir mañana mismo a un médico porque su cuerpo se mandaba solo).  
>La sensación para ambas fue increíble sus bocas se conectaron de la forma más exacta y sus cuerpos de acoplaban de forma perfecta. El beso fue dulce y tímido al principio, pero luego se transformó en apasionado y lleno de hambre de más. Cuando sus pulmones reclamaban aire, tuvieron que separarse. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y conectaron entre ellos. Quinn fue la primera en romper el silencio.<p>

-Wow, creo que eso responde a mi pregunta- Ambas rieron- Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Finn, rach?

Rach, Rachel cree que es la forma más dulce que alguien la había llamado antes, y no es por el apodo, es porque Quinn la estaba llamando así.

-Para serte sincera, hace un tiempo que me re-planteo mi relación con él. No lo amo eso es seguro, pero si lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo…. Aún no me has dicho si sientes algo por mi Quinn..

-Me gustás, Rach. Me gustas mucho. Pero no sé qué hacer con eso.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco- Ambas volvieron a reír- Creo que tengo que agradecerle a Audra por esto-dijo sonrojándose.

-Yo creo que esa no es una opción, a pesar de que sus intenciones puedan ser buenas, estaban jugando con nosotras. Creo que se merecen ambas que les devolvamos la mano. 

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Quinn?

-Ya lo verás- dijo antes de conectar nuevamente sus labios.


End file.
